RA051
Synopsis After earning her fourth Riau badge, Yazmyne has the Etylia Town Contest and her second Riau ribbon immediately in her line of vision after giving her Pokemon a weekend of rest and relaxation. On the outskirts of Freesia City, Yazmyne is making her way to the aformentioned town, but she is stopped by a fellow trainer on his way to Freesia City and the two decide to battle. Yazmyne's opponent chooses Graveler while Yazmyne goes with Elekid, who is carrying her bags by her side. Elekid takes off the bags to battle and the boy brags that he won't lose even with a disadvantage. Graveler attacks first with Rock Blast. Yazmyne recalls Rosa's Pawniard when it used Thunder Wave to control the rocks. Yazmyne orders Elekid to use Discharge on the rocks, but Elekid violently destroys them instead of controling them as Yazmyne wanted. Elekid proceeds to prepare Focus Punch, but flinches when Graveler strikes with Brick Break. Yazmyne is confused and her opponent reminds her that when a Pokemon is attacked before Focus Punch is executed, then the Pokemon will flinch. Graveler then rolls in with Double Edge. Elekid wants to charge in head first, but Yazmyne has Elekid trip Graveler with Low Kick, knocking it into the air. Elekid proceeds to pound Graveler twice with Focus Punch for a critical hit. Graveler plummets to the ground unable to battle. The boy recalls his Graveler, thanking him for its hard work. He the boy introduces himself Christopher and hopes to see Yazmyne in the Riau league. Yazmyne repeats the sentiment. Assuming Christiopher is in Freesia City for a gym battle, Yazmyne tells him that the Freesia City Gym Leader is an energetic man with an awesome Camerupt. Christopher and Yazmyne then say their goodbyes and Christopher aims for the nearest Pokemon Center. Yazmyne tosses Elekid a Sitrus Berry for such a good battle. She then calls out the rest of her Pokemon and tells them that Elekid's battle got her revved up to so some contest training. Yazmyne checks online through her Pokenav that for the month all Contest battle rounds will be double battles though the appeal stage will only use one Pokemon. Therefore, Yazmyne needs to decide which Pokemon she'd like to have appeal and the other two whom she intends to combine on the battlefield. Yazmyne would like Elekid and Ralts to work together the Gyro Ball. Baltoy used against Elekid. It had jumped into the electricity while spinning with its arms glowing blue. The blue orbs had attracted the electricity to concentrate and spiral around Baltoy, causing it to glow a beautiful yellow and blue. Yazmyne then decides to have the two work together. However, she turns around to see Elekid and Baltoy about to fight and Ivysaur has to keep them separated with Vine Whip. A tantrum throwing Elekid shocks Ivysaur with Discharge. He does not do much damage but Ivysaur is sill irritated and he slams Elekid on the ground. Yazmyne takes Elekid away to calm him. Yazmyne tells her Baby Pokemon that Elekid and Ralts are going to work together for their next contest. Ralts does not mind in the slightest, but Elekid is livid. He jumps out of Yazmyne's arms upset. He rushes toward Ralts challenging him again. Yazmyne rolls her eyes and allows Elekid and Baltoy to battle again with she, Aerodactyl, Bagon, and Eevee are forced to watch. Just like before, Elekid opens with a Discharge that does not faze Ralts, who deflects the electricity with Magical Lead. The Psychic-Type uses Hypnosis to control Elekid. It slams Elekid on the ground twice before having him crash into a tree. Ralts then prepares Future Sight. Elekid bounces back and runs in with Focus Punch, but Elekid is quickly blasted back by a Shadow Ball. Yazmyne laments that this is becoming painful to watch. Ralts fires more Magical Leaf attacks, but Elekid erects his Discharge dome to stun the Magical Leaf. When Elekid is stunned by another Hypnosis, Ralts follows with Shadow Ball, blasting Elekid. Elekid has taken a lot of damage. Angry, he begins charging his electricity to glow a golden yellow. Yazmyne is confident Ralts will handle this like before. However, Elekid begins charging with with Focus Punch powered by his stored electricity. Ralts' Future Sight triggers and purple rocks come to explode on Elekid, but the Electric-Type is prepared an releases his electricity in a powerful explosion that destroys the rocks in a brilliant display. Eevee and Bagon cheer for such beauty but Elekid is very winded from using his large amounts of electricity so quickly. Even so, Yazmyne is impressed that Elekid can release it without backfiring. Ralts is surprised his technique was countered, but it lands and fires one last black orb of Shadow Ball to win the battle. Elekid performs a Focus Punch to strike black orb and send it back to Baltoy. The energy from Focus Punch mixes with the Shadow Ball give the Shadow Ball a white hue, which Yazmyne lauds as a new contest combination. Ralts deflects the ball and flings it right back to Elekid. Powerless, Elekid only holds up his hands to stop the attack. Elekid ultimately generates a yellow and purple barrier with his hands. The enhanced Shadow Ball collides with the barrier and it shatters though Elekid does not take any damage. Yazmyne is astonished. Yazmyne stops the battle and scans Elekid. It reveals that Elekid has just learned Light Screen. Yazmyne cheers for a bit and Elekid is soon able to generate the barrier at will causing him to cheer as well. Yazmyne then tells Ralts it was as excellent as ever. Yazmyne asks Eevee to patch up Elekid with Refresh while she gets both Pokemon some food and berries. She tells Elekid that they will begin testing that Light Screen immediately and soon enough he and Ralts will world on collaboration moves and teamwork. To Yazmyne's dismay, Elekid still does not want to work with Baltoy and Yazmyne does not know how to convince him. Elekid jumps out of Yazmyne arms and refuses Eevee's Refresh. Elekid throws another tantrum and Yazmyne senses that he's about to use Discharge. Elekid shouts to launch the attack is not releasing any electricity. Yazmyne is surprised. Elekid tries again but cannot. Yazmyne asks Eevee to rub her tail against Elekid, as it should trigger his Static ability, but Eevee does not feel anything. A worried Yazmyne tells her Pokemon that they need to get back to the Freesia City Pokemon Center. Major Events *Yazmyne's Elekid learns Light Screen, but loses his ability to generate electricity For a list of all major events in Riau Adventures, please see the Riau timeline of events. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Christopher Pokemon *Aerodactyl (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Elekid (Yazmyne's) *Ralts (Yazmyne's) *Bagon (Yazmyne's) *Graveler (Christopher's) Category:Episodes Category:Riau Adventures